


Kinktober Day 2 - Multiple Orgasms

by annwritesxreaders (annwritesfics)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, also not the point but also there, definitely that tho, god I did this one in present-tense like the first one, i fuckin hate writing in present tense, idk wtf i was thinkin, sort of like that’s not the point but he does use his grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annwritesfics/pseuds/annwritesxreaders
Summary: Day 2 of kinktober and I was actually...... kinda into this one ngl but I also have not read it since I first wrote it so feel free to point out any mistakes/errors if you see them!
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973767
Kudos: 37





	Kinktober Day 2 - Multiple Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of kinktober and I was actually...... kinda into this one ngl but I also have not read it since I first wrote it so feel free to point out any mistakes/errors if you see them!

She fights desperately against whatever it is keeping her arms up.

(It’s his tie, she thinks. It’s always his fucking tie because that’s really fucking hot, but also she wishes he didn’t have something he could use to restrain her on him basically all the time.)

He’s not even touching her. Her entire body feels like it’s on fire, and nothing is going to remedy it except his skin on hers. And maybe the cool sensation of his grace between her legs, snaking inside her and around her clit and pulling yet another orgasm out of her. Was that five or six? She can’t recall. She only knows that it hurts but it also doesn’t hurt, and she wants him to stop but also she’ll cry if he does. She wants him to give her what she wants, but she doesn’t know quite what that is.

Yet another orgasm shakes her and his Grace doesn’t stop. He doesn’t really get tired so his grace doesn’t either, and she knows he could keep her here for hours if he wanted to. He’s told her before how much he loves her face as she comes, how fascinated he is with it and her.

(So this could be called a study if he really wanted it to be. She would have laughed at the thought if she hadn’t been trying desperately to move away from something that wasn’t physically there, succeeding only in frustrating herself.)

“I- fuck, Cas,” she moans, cunt clenching rhythmically around nothing. She feels achingly empty, but also she knows that if he was inside her while all of this was going on she’d simply go mad with pleasure.

She’s on the very edge of another orgasm when his grace suddenly fades, and she hears him getting up from his seat a little ways away from the bed. He gets on it, in between her legs, and she can feel tears pricking at her eyes as she realizes what he’s going to do.

“One more?” He asks, voice deep and gravelly as usual. She wants to say no, she tries to say no, but really she doesn’t want to and she gives up trying when he doesn’t give her time to answer anyway.

His hands keep her thighs apart and his lips and tongue on her clit are heaven and hell at the same time. She bucks and shakes and does her best to get away, but he’s bigger and stronger and he makes her stay put as his lips enclose her clit and suck. She wishes he would finger her, but she settles for his tongue and lips on her instead, especially as he pushes her through one final orgasm.

She physically shakes through it, mind going blank except for one single thought. That she’d let him do this to her for forever if he truly wanted to.


End file.
